Potion Disaster
by Al4everyano
Summary: Alfred finds himself at Arthur's house with the other out. Alfred gets bored and gets lost in Arthur's house, finding Arthur's potion room, Alfred drinks one of the potions, and it turns him back into a 15 year-old! USUK  Fail sum is fail. Slightly AU.
1. Boredom

**EDIT:** I've rewritten some of this chapter, to make it longer and better, and I plan on rewriting some of the other chapters, but keeping it to its story line!

So don't worry!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Alfred was bored, bored out of his mind bored, boreder than bored, bored! He had come over to England's house to see if Arthur wanted to do something with him, like play video games, or go out to eat, or take a walk.<p>

But noooooooooooo. Arthur had to go out for a little bit, and told Alfred that he wouldn't be long, and to stay in the front room.

Of course Alfred had gotten bored shortly after the brittish man had left. Getting up Alfred started to wander around the house.

A half an hour latter he was lost. And Arthur wasn't home yet... _Didn't he say he wound't be long! Dude, I'm totally lost..._  
>Alfred thought, as he walked into a room that he had been hoping was the front room, but turned out to be what looked like a room full of wine bottles of all shapes and sizes.<p>

There was curly bottles, short bottles, huge bottles, bottles that looped, or had holes in the middle of it.

"Wow! Artie has quite a lot of... Whatever this stuff is!" Alfred exclaimed, picking up a bottle and looking at the liquid in it.

The liquid was a glistening red gold color, it seemed to dance around in the bottle.

It looked harmless, so it had to be right? Alfred picked up the bottle, pulling the cork out he sniffed it.

It smelled wonderful, flowery, and like freshly cut grass. Alfred stared at it for a moment longer, looking at it was making him thirsty.

Well, it wouldnt hurt to drink it right? Right.

Alfred drank the liquid, it tasted great! Like apple! Or cherry! Maybe grape?

A second later he dropped the bottle and let out a scream. His stomache, it was burning.

Hot, hot, much to hot. And the fire in his stomache was getting hotter.

Alfred fell onto the floor, clutching his stomache, gritting his teeth trying not to let out another scream.  
>His vision was getting blurry, the darkness was surrounding him. The pain was to much.<p>

Alfred fainted, barely breathing.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you guys like the edits and stuff I'll be making...<p>

So anyways, R&R and please tell me how you like it!


	2. Fifteen Again

I forgot the disclaimer last time OTL

I don't own Hetalia.

_

"Alfred, I'm back." Arthur said, walking into his house, shutting the door behind him. Shopping bags in one hand, his house keys in the other.  
>Looking around the front room, he saw that Alfred wasn't there. Sighing, Arthur set his shopping on the table in the kitchen, he knew that Alfred was still in the house, seeing as the american's car was still in the driveway. "That bloody idiot. He must be lost." Arthur nearly dropped his keys, he remembered that he had forgotten to lock the door to his potions room. "Bloody hell..." Arthur groaned, hurrying to the room, if Alfred had gotten inside and drank one of the many, many, potions... He didn't want to think about it.<br>Finally reaching the room, he burst open the door. "Alfred?" Arthur called, walking into the room. He stepped on something, looking down he noticed it was glass. So Alfred had been in here and had drank one of his potions. "Alfred! YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" Arthur yelled. He heard a yelp of surprise from the corner of the room.  
>"Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed, looking into the dark corner. "A-Arthur?" Arthur immediately noticed there was something wrong with the other's voice. "Alfred, come here." A small trembling figure walked out from the shadows. A fifteen year old Alfred looked up at him. "H-Hi, A-Artie." Alfred said, his clothes looked quite big on him, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Alfred... What did the potion you drank look, and smell, like?" Arthur asked, trying to stay calm, if it was the potion he though it was... "Umm... It was red and gold, and it smelled really good! And tasted like apple! Or was it cherry? Grape? I dunno..." Alfred said. "What did it smell like?" Arthur asked again, certain it was the potion he was thinking about. "Uhh..." Alfred frowned, trying to remember. "Flowery... And freshly cut grass... Why?" Alfred asked, looking up at Arthur worried, "What happened after you drank it?" Arthur asked, avoiding the question. "It hurt really badly, like fire was burning in my stomache." Alfred winced at the thought of the pain. "I can still feel the fire, it doesn't hurt as much, I can barely tell it's there..." Arthur groaned. "Alfred... The potion you drank made you younger again, and, if it isn't reversed in a month... You'll die, flames will burn you."<br>_

DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliffhanger~!

Please Read and Review~!


	3. The end of the day

I don't own Hetalia, :3

* * *

><p>If Alfred had been looking scared before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. "WHAT?" He screamed, true terror in his eyes.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Alfred... But it is your fault." Arthur pointed out, "and there is a way to fix this."

Alfred looked at Arthur, hope in his eyes. "How? Arthur? HOW?" "The one thing that can break all spells, and undo all potions. True love's kiss." Arthur said.

That's when Alfred started crying, "B-But A-Artie! I don't l-love a-a-anyone t-that way!" Alfred sobbed, Arthur placed a hand on the younger nation's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll find another way to fix this, we have a month. I promise you Alfred, I'll fix this."

Arthur sighed, there was a lot to do. "Lets go back to the front room, we'll start there, Alfred." Alfred noded, rubbing his eyes he followed Arthur to his old room. "I thought we're going to the front room Artie." Alfred said, frowning, Arthur ignored him and went over to the clostet.

Pulling out some clothes he tossed them at Alfred. "Put those on, tomorrow we'll go shopping for new clothes for you."

Arthur stood outside the bedroom door while Alfred changed, thinking things through in his head, doubt started to fill his mind, what if there wasn't a way to fix this, what if Alfred died? No, Arthur couldn't think like that, there HAD to be a way! There just had to be!

The sound of the door opening brought Arthur back from his thoughts, there in the doorway stood Alfred, grinning, "It's a little weird to be back in these clothes." Alfred said.

Arthur smiled, "It's weird seeing you as a little kid again." "HEY! I'm not little! I'm a hero!" Alfred said,

When they got back into the front room, Alfred sat down on the couch. When he sat down he bounced a little, giggling, Alfred started to bounce on the couch. "Alfred." Came Arthur's stern voice from his chair. "Sorry." Alfred said, swinging his legs.

"You'll be staying here with me until we've fixed this mess you've caused." Arthur said, picking up his potion's book from the table he had last put it on. "What? Why do I have to stay here?" Alfred asked, with a whine. Arthur gave him a 'are you really asking that?' look.

"Oh, yeah..." Alfred said, remembering the fact he was now fifteen, and couldn't drive. "Wait.. My mess? You're the one who made the potion!" Alfred said, glaring at England.

Arthur flipped through the pages of the book and responded. "You're the one who didn't stay put, and you're the one who drank it, so don't blame this on me, git." Arthur looked over the top of the book at Alfred, "and don't forget, I'm the only one who can save you now." Alfred crossed his arms, not saying anything.

For an hour America sat there, while England flipped through the pages, pausing every now and then to read something, then shake his head and continue "England." Alfred said, "Artie!" Alfred frowned, Arthur was so into finding the potion, he wasn't able to hear him!

"Mr. England~!" Alfred called, trying to sound like he would have all those years ago. That made Arthur look up, "what... Did you call me?" He asked, a little shocked, he had thought he wouldn't have heard that ever again. "Mr. England! I'm hungry!" Alfred said, looking at Arthur with wide, innocent eyes.

Alfred's stomache growled, as if to prove him Arthur smiled, setting down his book he placed a bookmark in the page he had been reading. "Come one, I'll cook you something." Arthur got up and, with America following him, headed to the kitchen and started making Fish and Chips.

"You... Don't have a McDonalds close by do you?" Alfred asked, frowning as Arthur set the plate of food in front of him. "No. Besides, you used to like my food when you were, well, as old as you look. If you're really a kid again, then you should have the same tastebuds." Arthur said, sitting across from the teenager.

Alfred gulped, and carefully took a bite, his eyes lit up, "You're right Mr. England! This is good!" Alfred started eating, a grin on his face the whole time.

Arthur watched him, smiling he remembered when Alfred used to live with him. Lost in thoughts of the past, he didn't heard Alfred calling him.

Frowning, Alfred nearly yelled, "Mr. England!" Making England jump. "O-Oh, sorry America, do you want something?" Arthur asked, looking at the other.

Alfred nodded, and yawning, said "I'm tired..." He rubbed his eyes as Arthur lead the sleepy teen to the latter's bedroom, and helped him get in bed. "G'Night Arthur.." Alfred murmured, closing his eyes. Arthur smiled, "Good night Alfred."

For the rest of the night Arthur sat in his chair, a cup of tea next to him on the coffee table, and his potions book in his lap. He swore he would save Alfred no matter what it took. Because... He loved him, even if Alfred didn't love him.

* * *

><p>Chapter three done~! ^w^<p>

Please Read and Review~!


	4. Breakfast and a talk

Thank you for all the reviews so far~!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Alfred awoke the next morning by the fire in his stomache, it felt to hot for his liking.<p>

"Maybe Mr. England can help me..." He said aloud, getting out of bed. Digging through the wardrobe he found himself fresh clothes.

After he dressed he made his way, being careful not to go into any of the rooms along the hallway, to the front room.

Alfred smiled, Arthur had fallen asleep in his chair, the potion book on his lap.

Carefully taking the heavy book, Alfred stuck the bookmark in it, and placed it on the table next to the very cold cup of tea.

Hurrying down the hallway Alfred found the closet that Arthur kept his blankets and sheets. Taking a blanket out of the closet, Alfred hurried back to where the brittish man slept.

Alfred carefully wrapped the blanket around Arthur, before taking the cold cup of tea into the kitchen.

Dumping the cup of tea, Alfred started a pot for fresh tea, and opened Arthur's fridge, he looked around a little bit before taking ingredients for scrambled eggs out of the fridge. Hey! He was fifteen, not six!

Arthur was sleeping peacefully until a sharp whistle sound woke him.

The first thing he noticed was that the potion book wasn't in his hands anymore, and then he noticed the blanket around him.

"Alfred..." He sighed, a small smile appeared. Arthur laughed softly, as he made his way to the kitchen, inside was, to his shock, actually clean.

"Good morning Mr. England!" Came the cheery voice from the table. Alfred was setting a cup of hot tea where Arthur normally sat.

"Morning Alfred." Arthur said, sitting down. "Here are some toast and eggs!" Alfred said, placing the plate in front of Britan before going and sitting at his own spot.

"Did you make this Alfred?" Arthur asked, taking a bite. "Yep~!" Alfred said, grinning at Arthur.

"I'm shocked it doesn't taste that bad." Arthur teased, "Hey! A hero has to know how to cook you know!" Alfred exclaimed, making Arthur laugh.

The rest of morning was followed by teases and bickering. After breakfast Alfred played in his room while Arthur left to buy some clothes.

"Mr. England! Welcome back~!" Alfred said, grinning as Arthur walked through the door.

"Are those clothes for me?" He asked, darting up to the older man. "Who else would they be for." Arthur said, handing Alfred the bag.

Arthur sat down in his chair as Alfred oohhh'ed and ahhh'ed at the clothes Arthur had gotten him.

Arthur was about to pick up the potion's book when his cell started ringing.

So he picked it up instead. "Hello?" Arthur half sighed, "Hmm? Oh, hello Matthew."

Alfred looked up, why would his brother call Arthur? "A world meeting? When?"

A meeting! Already Alfred couldn't wait to go.

"You can't get ahold of Alfred? No need to worry about that, I know where he is." Matthew tried calling him? Most likely to tell him about the meeting.

"Yes, I'll be there." Arthur said, "See you then." He hung up. "Can I go too? Please Arthur! Please?" Arthur sighed, he had no choice, leaving Alfred here ment that he would get bored and wander around again and get into even bigger trouble than he was already in.

"I suppose." Arthur said, "But you have to behave and be silent! Understood?" Alfred nodded eagerly, his eyes shining.

"The meeting is in a week." Arthur said, picking his book up. "A week?" Alfred's face fell.

Arthur nodded, his green eyes darting back and forth reading the page he was on. "We're going to have to come up with an explanation to why you're fifteen again."

"Why? Can't we tell them the truth?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked up from his book at look at Alfred, he bit his lip.

"I don't think it would be good to tell them the truth..."

"Why?" Arthur frowned, "They'd be wanting to use magic to solve all their problems."

"And you can't because..?"

"Magic shouldn't be used that way." 

* * *

><p>Yep, Alfred can cook decently.<p>

Some other countries will show up soon~! :D

Please Read and Review~!


	5. Potion found, hope lost

A couple of you said that you were confused about what is goping on, so I hope this chapter kinda helps explain things!

I don't own Hetalia 

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were uneventful, nothing more exciting than Arthur nearly setting the kitchen on fire...<p>

Twice.

The mornings were started with America making breakfast, and tea for England.

Arthur spent a good deal of the rest of the morning going through the potion book, which, he had so far no luck finding the potion that had made Alfred a younger teen again, while Alfred played with his old toys, or read a book, or played out back.

When the afternoon rolled around, Alfred would make lunch, while Arthur was still going through the book, and another cup of tea for England.

After lunch, Alfred would take a nap, and of course, Arthur would still be going through the book.

About the time America woke up he found England fast asleep, a few hours later Arthur would wake up, and about then it would be time for dinner, which Arthur made.

After dinner Arthur would tell America a story before sending the younger nation to bed, and he would spend many hours reading the book, trying his hardest to find the potion, he had a feeling he was getting closer.

But so far he hadn't found it.

"Ah ha!" Came the joyful yell one afternoon.

America jumped from where he had been starting to fall asleep, Arthur had jumped up, the potion book in his hand, "I found it!" Alfred gasped, "What does it say Mr. England? Tell me!" Arthur read from the book.

"The Verum Amoris Aspectus potion is a potion that makes the drinker in a form he or she's true love either hates, or loves.

When drinken, a fire burns through the whole body from the stomache, causing the transformation happen.

A small fire burns in the stomache of the drinker, often the fire seems hotter than normal, which can be cured from drinking, or eating, cold substances.

It is a very difficult potion, being the only cure is true love's kiss..."

Arthur's face fell, he had hoped that there would be another cure, Alfred was nearly in tears again.

Arthur continued.

"This potion is advised NOT to be drinken, unless you're a hundred percent sure you know who is your true love..."

Arthur said, "That's all it says..." Silence fell, niether of them talked, Arthur fell back into his chair, the book dangling in his hand.

"Why even have it then?" Alfred nearly screamed, jumping up and breaking the silence. "Why? WHY?Even if you're sure and you're wrong! WHY MAKE IT!"

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE IT? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT? IF YOU HADN'T HAVE MADE IT I WON'T BE DEAD IN A MONTH!"

Both of them were crying.

"Al-Alfred, I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Alfred ran off, through the house, knocking Arthur's tea cup off the table as he ran by. "Alfred!" Arthur ran after him, but Alfred could run faster than him.

Hours past, and England couldn't find him.

"Alfred! Where are you?" A tear slid down Arthur's face, he colapsed on the floor.

"Alfred... I'm so sorry, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Arthur was crying now.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred, who was standing next to him, tear stains on the child's face.

"Alfred..." Arthur pulled Alfred into a hug, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never would have wanted this to happen..."

"I lied..."

Arthur pulled was to look at Alfred, who was staring at the floor.

"Lied? About what?" Arthur was confused.

"I... Do like someone... A lot..." Arthur was both happy, and sad about this.

"But I don't think they like me back..." Alfred said trailing off.

"Who is it?"

"Well... You see..."

Arthur's phone rang cutting Alfred off.

Sighing Arthur answered it.

"This is Arthur."

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter helped a little!<p>

Please Read and Review~!


	6. In a hurry, and a visitor

Thank you for all the reviews so far!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"America, you stay here." Arthur said, hurrying to get his coat.<p>

"Why Mr. England?" Alfred asked, watching the other hurry around the front room.

"I didn't have any time to come up with an explanation for why you're fifteen again, and the time for the meeting has changed, I won't be back until the day after tomorrow, so you'll have the house to yourself, I've locked the potions room, and any other room that you don't need to go in." Arthur pulled on his shoes.

"Okay England..." Alfred said, slightly glum.

He had been hoping to go to the meeting.

"I'll see you in a few days Alfred, don't have any parties while I'm gone, no setting the house on fire, and don't leave the house, understood?" Alfred nodded as Arthur pulled open the front door.

"Good bye, Alfred." Arthur said, shutting the door and locking it behind him, before hurrying off to get a cab.

"Bye... Arthur..."

It had only been a few hours since Arthur had left, and Alfred was bored, he knew better than to wander around the house this time though, so he looked through Arthur's book, thought none of them looked very interesting.

Alfred sighed as he started making his dinner, two days without Arthur...

As he started eating he wondered how many days had passed since he had become a child once more, five? Ten?

"Lets see... Six days will have passed since I've turned this age again... If you count the day I drank that potion..." At the mention of the potion, the fire in his stomache spiked, making Alfred wince in pain.

"Didn't the book say something about eating, or drinking, cold things will make the fire go down, or at least cool off?" He wondered aloud, hurryig over to the fridge, he quickly pulled an ice cube out of the freezer.

Popping it into his mouth, the swallowed it.

The fire died down so that he could barely tell it was there.

Yawning Alfred made his way to Arthur's room, Arthur's bed still smelled like the brittish man.

Smiling sleepily Alfred pulled the covers over his head, and soon fell asleep.

"You jerk! Let me in!" A small blonde boy in a sailor suit, with odd eyebrows that looked like England's, said, glaring at the door.

"Do you here me?" Sealand shouted, banging his fist against the door.

"Finally!" Sealand exclaimed as the door was pulled open.

Alfred rubbed one of his eyes with his fist, yawning.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning." Alfred said, Peter Kirkland stared at him.

"Who are you? And where is England? Are you a new country?" Sealand asked, suddenly upset.

"Umm..." _'Oh crap! What am I supposed to say?'_Alfred thought, panic starting to set in.

"My name is Freddy, my Dad is a friend of Mr. England's, my Dad had to leave on a trip for a month or two, so I'm staying with Mr. England until he gets back." Alfred said quickly, making something up.

"Are you an american? You don't sound brittish." Sealand said, frowning in thought.

"Yeah, I grew up with my Mom in America until she died last year, she and my Dad got divorced when I was still a baby, and I just moved in with my Dad." Alfred said. "Mr. England had to leave for a meeting for a couple of days, but he'll be back soon."

"Oh... Sorry about your Mom..." Peter said, "Just tell the jerk I stopped by. I hope to see you again Freddy!" With that Peter rushed off, leaving a very confused american behind.

"Hey, Alfred, I won't be back for a couple of weeks... I'm sorry, but something has come up..." Arthur said into the cell, leaving the message on his house phone, hoping that Alfred would hear it.

"I promise you though, I'll find a way to save you. See you later then..." Arthur hung up.

"Alfred... I love you..."

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was okay, I had to do it in a hurry, but the next one will be longer~!<p>

Please Read and Review~!


	7. Life or Death? Love or Hate?

Thanks for all the love so far guys!

I'm going to cry if this isn't over 800 word.

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Thirteen days since he drank the potion, and Arthur wasn't back yet, and Alfred knew that it would be a while before Arthur got back.<p>

Alfred was praying that Arthur would be back before he died, so he could tell him how he really felt about the other.

And he knew that Arthur didn't feel the same about him.

Twenty three days had passed, eight days left, Arthur wasn't home, and Alfred knew he wouldn't be back.

Not much time left, Alfred curled up on Arthur's bed, tears running down his cheeks, already his body felt like it was burning away slowly, painfully.

Twenty eight days, only three days left, still no word from England.

Twenty nine days, only two days left. Arthur still wasn't home, and Alfred had given up hope.

Thirty days, one day left, only three hours until midnight, until his death.

Alfred slowly dragged himself out of Arthur's bed, and into his room, he dug his bomber jacket, and his other clothes that didn't fit him in his smaller size, out and dressed himself.

Might as well die in the clothes he liked so much.

Two hours left, Arthur wasn't home.

Alfred was walking through the small town, towards the cliff by the ocean, there he sat down, ignoring the stares he was given, the rock and sand under him.

Alfred watched the ocean's waves flowing.

Soon, all to soon, he would be throwing himself to them.

A tear fell, as he realised, all of his life, he had never thought about dying, he knew that nations could though, but, in his eyes, he wouldn't die, that he couldn't... But here, now, he finally realised, it was his time.

He wondered if anyone would miss him, would Canada? France? China? Japan? Anyone? ... Would England? "Artie... Do you hate me? Do you love me? Which is it?"

One hour left, and finally Arthur had gotten home, "Alfred! I'm home!" Arthur called, hurring into the house, "I think I've found a way to save you! But we have to... Alfred? ALFRED?"

Panic ran through him as he ran throught his home yelling Alfred's name.

He ran into Alfred's room, and noticed that Alfred's clothes were gone.

"Oh God..." Arthur groaned, running outside, he asked many people if they had seen a fifteen year old male, with blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing what looked like clothes to big for him and a bomber jacket, everyone told him no, until a kind young lady told him that she had walked past boy that looked exactly like what Arthur described.

"Please tell me where he is, he's my younger brother." He explained as the lady gave him a looked that was full of confusion.

"That way, he was sitting on a cliff by the ocean."

"Thank you, thank you." Arthur said, running off the way the lady had pointed, pushing people, who gave him dirty looks, out of his way.

Ten minutes left. Alfred stood up.

Ready for death, and the fire to come.

"Alfred!" He heard the familler voice yell.

Turning around he saw Arthur, bent over panting.

"Arthur..?" Alfred smiled,

"Thank you for... Coming..." Arthur straightened up, now noticing that Alfred was standing on the very edge of the cliff.

"Alfred..." He whispered.

"Artie, remember when I told you I do like someone... Well..." Alfred looked into Arthur's green eyes.

"That person... Is you. Arthur Kirkland. I know... You don't like me that way... Bu-" Alfred's eyes widened as he was cut off from finishing what he was saying.

Arthur had grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him.

Though that action caused them to both fall over the cliff.

Arthur pulled away, looking a shocked american into the eyes, he said, "Alfred Jones.. I love you."

Zero minutes left.

Flames engulfed Alfred, bright white flames.

As Arthur and Alfred crashed into the ocean.

The sudden impact caused Arthur to let go of Alfred.

He didn't care if the waves dragged him down into the ocean, into the dark depths underneath him, he didn't care if he died.

Arthur couldn't live without Alfred.

Darkness closed around Arthur.

The next thing Arthur knew he was lying in sand, tears fell down his cheeks.

"Arthur?" That voice, sitting up and opening his eyes, he saw Alfred, once again his normal age, sitting in front of him.

"Alfred..." Arthur's voice broke.

"Arthur, I love you." Alfred said, grinning.

"You bloody git." Arthur sobbed, throwing himself into Alfred's arms.

Alfred rubbed his back gently, Arthur pulled away to look at Alfred, who was still smiling.

"Shh, don't cry." Alfred murmured, brushing Arthur's tears away with his thumb.

"You're a bloody git, I hope you know that." Arthur said, with more feeling in his voice this time.

Alfred laughed, before kissing Arthur, who kissed him back.

Pulling away and placing his forehead against the other's he whispered.

"Yeah, I know that."

* * *

><p>And it's over ;A;<p>

Okay, I want to see hands, how many of you think I should do an epilogue?

So, which pairing should I write next~?

FrUk,  
>GetIta,<br>Spamano,  
>AmeCan,<br>PruCan,  
>Ect?<p>

The one with the most votes I'll do next~!

Thank you for being with me through this whole story! I hope if I write another Hetalia Fanfic you guys will read it too!

Yessss, 1,045 words~! :D


	8. Epilogue and Preview

Here is the epilogue guys!  
>Thanks for being with me through the whole story, normally I wouldn't have finished one, but because of how much support you guys gave me, I was able to finish it.<p>

Oh! And the winning pair was Spamano~!

The preview for the story is after the epilogue~!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the whole potion incident, and no one knew about it besides Alfred and Arthur.<p>

Peter had seemed sad that 'Freddy' was gone, because he had been hoping to play with him.

Most of the nations weren't shocked that America and England were dating.

For their one year anniversary, they decided to go back to the beach where they had confessed to each other.

"I can't believe it's been one year... It seems only like yesterday." Alfred said, looking out at the water, Arthur's hand in his.

The sun was starting to set, the waves looked orange, red, and blue at the same time.

Pink clouds filled the sky.

"Come on, let's go eat." Arthur said, pulling Alfred along to where a blanket was spread out, with quite a bit of food on top of it.

A few feet from the blanket, Arthur felt Alfred's hand let go of his own.

"Hey Arthur?"

Arthur turned around, a small glare set in place, which was immediately replaced by surpise and shock.

There was Alfred, in the sand, on one knee, a velvet box in his hand, in the box was a delicate diamond ring.

"Arthur, you're my true love, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and you're the only one for me...

Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>And that is the end of Potion Disaster ;A;<br>Don't you worry, Arthur said yes, lol.

Now time for the Preview!

* * *

><p>Lost in Blue Preview.<p>

Antonio's POV.

_'Am I... Going to die?' _I thought, the waves crashing down on me, the storm had thrown me off the school boat I had been on.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, everything was black.

The next thing I knew was that I was laying on a sandy beach, the hot sun hitting my face.

Blinking I sat up, looking around, I noticed I was on an island, and that there was no one around me.

Getting up, I winced in pain, my body hurt.

I licked my lips, I was both very thirsty, and hungry.

I grabbed a few small coconuts on my way to look for fresh water.

* * *

><p>And there ends the preview of my next story, Lost in Blue.<br>Yes, I know, it's the name of a game, my Lost in Blue, is based off the game, Lost in Blue.  
>My Lost in Blue will be started Thursday, so look forward to it!<p>

And once again, thank you!

~ Al.

P.S. Please Read and Review the epilogue and preview please~!


	9. NOTE!

**Hey guys! I thought I would let you know that I'm writing a Sequel to Potion Disaster!**

**It's called Is It The End? Prologue is already up! And the first chapter will be out 5/5/12, AKA in two days!**

**I hope you guys will enjoy it as you have this one!**

**Also, I'm making some edits and rewritting a couple of these chapters, but sticking to the main story! DO NOT WORRY!**

**I'm not going to make any huge changes to it! I love it too much!**

**So, thanks for reading! And hope to see you all in the Sequel!**

**THANK YOU ALL, ~Al.**


End file.
